Of Movies and Love
by darkrunner
Summary: Otogi and Shizuka really like each other, and are willing to do anything to go out together, even go behind Jounouchi's back. When Jounouchi spots them at the movies together, will he let them be together? Oneshot cheershipping for a contest.


A/N: Oneshot cheershipping (Otogi x Shizuka) for contest. Implied polarshipping (Jounouchi x Mai).

I would like to take this opportunity to thank my wonderful beta-reader for helping me come up with a plot. (Though I wound up completely changing most of it...) Also, I did not put polar in this one just for the sake of putting polar in. I really really wanted Jou in this fic, and it made a heck of a lot more sense with Mai in it, too.

I think I made up a new English verb tense while I was writing this. I'm going to call it double-past-perfect-future-participle. Now does anyone know how to apply for a patent...?

Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh, Mai would have held off laughing for another 6 seconds so Jounouchi could confess his love.  
-----

"Otogi!"

Otogi Ryyuji and Kawai Shizuka were sitting together in a small movie theater. It was their first date. They had been making small talk, waiting for the movie to start, when someone said Otogi's name. He looked up at whoever was calling him. His eyes widened, and as quickly as he could, he whirled back around and tried to hide in his seat.

"Ryuuji?" Shizuka asked him. "What's wrong?"

"Shh," he said nervously. He motioned for her to get down, and she leaned forward in her seat so she wouldn't be seen.

"It's your brother," he whispered to Shizuka.

"Oh..." she said quietly. Shizuka knew how her brother felt about her going out with boys. Especially with a boy that had humiliated him on national television. She had known Otogi had wanted to ask her out. She didn't want Jounouchi finding out any more than Otogi had. She had set it up so she would run into Otogi when her brother wasn't around just so he could ask her out. It would have been bad enough if Jounouchi heard Otogi ask Shizuka out, but actually catching them when they had gone behind his back...

"Maybe he didn't see us..." Shizuka started to say.

"Otogi," Jounouchi growled. Both Otogi and Shizuka jumped in their seats. They slowly turned to see a very angry Jounouchi Katsuya standing in the aisle next to their seats.

"J-Jounouchi-kun..." Otogi said nervously.

"Oni-chan--"

"Otogi, what are you doing with my sister?" Jounouchi asked menacingly.

"Nothing!" Otogi said innocently. "I swear! We're just going to watch a movie."

Jounouchi narrowed his eyes. He didn't trust Otogi within fifteen feet of his sister when he was with them, let alone sitting next to her, _alone_, in a dark theater.

"Oni-chan, you can't keep scaring off my boyfriends," Shizuka said. "I'm 17, I can--"

"And he's 20," Jounouchi interrupted. "That's three years older than you!"

"You hypocrite! How much older than you is Mai-san?" Shizuka countered.

At that moment, Kujaku Mai walked in and threw her arm around Jounouchi. "Eight years," she said with a wink, then, turning to Jounouchi, said, "Geez, I could hear you guys all the way up the aisle. You're lucky the movie hasn't started." Done lecturing Jounouchi, she turned to his sister. "Hi, Shizuka-chan!" she greeted.

"Mai-san!" Shizuka said happily. "How are you? I haven't seen you for ages!"

"Why don't you two go catch up while I talk with Otogi," Jounouchi said, glaring at Otogi.

Shizuka's expression changed again. "Oni-chan, what are you going to do to him?" she asked nervously.

"No, it's okay, Shizuka," Otogi said, looking at Jounouchi, still somewhat nervous, but calmer than he had been.

"He'll be fine," Mai said casually. "Katsuya can't do anything here. There are too many witnesses."

"Lucky for you," Jounouchi muttered.

Otogi looked around surreptitiously to make sure there really were people there. If no one was looking, Otogi wouldn't put past Jounouchi to actually kill him.

"Well... okay..." Shizuka said reluctantly. She and Mai went back up the aisle. They went to the back row and sat down.

"Now," Mai said. "What are you doing, going behind your brother's back to date Otogi Ryuuji, of all people?"

"I know we shouldn't have," Shizuka said sadly. "But oni-chan wouldn't have let us any other way."

"Why didn't you ask him?" Mai said gently.

"He hates Ryuuji," Shizuka said. "I hear him talk say it all the time. If Ryuuji had asked... I was afraid oni-chan would hurt him or something."

"Katsuya doesn't hate Otogi," Mai said. "He just says that because Otogi used to hit on you. He says the same things about Honda, too."

"Still..." Shizuka said. "He would have said no."

"Ah, you're probably right about that one," Mai agreed. "But that's no big deal, is it? It's just Otogi."

"But... it is a big deal. I like Ryuuji," Shizuka said.

"As a friend?" Mai asked.

Shizuka shook her head. "More," she said. "A lot more. I mean, really a lot more. I think... I think I..."

Mai held up her hand. "Stop. Don't say that unless you really mean it."

"I think I do," Shizuka said.

"Could you tell him that?" Mai asked.

"...I don't know," Shizuka said. "That's why I didn't tell oni-chan. I want to find out."

"What about Otogi?" Mai asked. "How does he feel?"

"He's either really serious or really... not," Shizuka said. "Because he insisted on asked oni-chan about this. You have no idea how hard it was to get him to come without my brother's permission."

"Otogi wanted to ask Katsuya?" Mai said, surprised.

"Yeah," Shizuka said. "I don't think he wanted oni-chan to be mad at me."

"Wow," Mai said. "I mean... wow. I never thought Otogi would do that. Heck, I don't know any guy who would ask Jounouchi for permission to date you." Mai stood up. "We're going back over there, and if Otogi hasn't convinced your brother yet, I'm going to."

The gloom that had settled over Shizuka since she saw her brother in the theater lifted. "Really, Mai-san?" she said happily. "Thank you!"

"Don't thank me yet," Mai laughed. "We still have to convince Katusya."

Not one to waste words or time, Jounouchi sat down next to Otogi and immediately started questioning him.

"What are you doing with my sister?"

"Look, we're just going to watch a movie," Otogi said. "That's it."

"I don't trust you," Jounouchi said. "I know you don't believe me, but I wouldn't mind as much if Shizuka were with someone else."

"Thanks," Otogi said, rolling his eyes.

"Look at me, Otogi," Jounouchi said angrily. "I know you. You're a playboy. You specifically said after Battle City that you had 'hearts to break'..."

"Oh come on, I wasn't serious--" Otogi said.

"Yes you were," Jounouchi cut him off. "And you know it." Otogi opened his mouth to reply, but stopped. He sighed.

"I didn't want to," Otogi said, downcast. "Go behind your back, that is. I was going to try and convince you to let us go out..."

"Why?" Jounouchi asked, taken aback by Otogi's sudden honesty.

"I'd rather not go out with Shizuka than do something to push you two apart," Otogi said quietly. "I just... I just want her to be happy. And I knew that would never happen if you were mad at us."

"But you did go behind my back," Jounouchi said.

"I know," Otogi said. "I'm sorry. I didn't think there was any way to get you to go along with it. We thought... maybe if we went out a few times, figured out if we really wanted to do this, then we could tell you... I swear, the last thing I want to do is hurt Shizuka. I know I've been a stupid playboy in the past... but I really care about Shizuka."

"Hmpf," Jounouchi said. "You were right. I wouldn't have let you if you had asked."

Otogi sighed again. Either Jounouchi would personally throw him out of the theater or he would forcibly stop Otogi from seeing Shizuka ever again. Probably both.

"But..." Jounouchi sighed. "Shizuka's never gone behind my back to do anything. And if you're telling the truth... which... I think you are, for once..." Otogi couldn't help but notice the slight insult even while Jounouchi was accepting him. "Then... maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if you were dating Shizuka..."

Otogi looked up at Jounouchi disbelievingly. "Really? I mean... you... really?"

"Hey, come on, I'm not that mean," Jounouchi said with a smile. "Not to my friends."

Otogi grinned. "Thanks, man. You won't regret it."

"I know," Jounouchi said. "Because if I do, you won't be seeing movies with ANYONE, if you know what I mean."

Otogi laughed nervously. _Ra help any man that crosses Jounouchi Katsuya_, he thought.

"Katsuya!" Mai called, walking towards them. "Is Otogi still alive?"

"Yeah," Jounouchi said, standing up.

"Oni-chan," Shizuka said quickly. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but Ryuuji--"

"I'm okay with it," Jounouchi said. "I'm leaving. You two have fun."

Otogi poked his head up over the seat and smiled. "I told you it wouldn't be that bad, Shizuka."

"Thank you, oni-chan!" Shizuka said, hugging her brother.

"Yeah, yeah..." Jounouchi said, trying not to look too happy. "But you be carful with him, okay?"

"Okay!" Shizuka said, jumping back into her seat next to Otogi.

"Um... not that I don't appreciate you letting us be together," Otogi said. "But... you're not going to sit behind us or anything, are you?"

Jounouchi opened his mouth to speak, but Mai cut him off. "Not on your life," she said, grabbing Jounouchi's arm. "See ya!" she waved at them, then with some coaxing, Jounouchi went with Mai to the back of the theater. As they left, the movie finally started to play. Otogi and Shizuka settled into their seats to watch.

"What'd you tell my brother?" Shizuka whispered to Otogi.

_That I love you_, Otogi thought. "I told him that I still had pictures of him in the dog suit," he whispered back. Shizuka giggled, and leaned her head on Otogi's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her.

"Ryuuji?"

"Hmm?"

"I..."Shizuka leaned closer to Otogi and whispered something in his ear. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Me too."


End file.
